


Shop

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [4]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Clumsy fluffy cute Dong Sik, Crush, Gay, Grocery Shop, Indifferent In Woo, M/M, Regular Customer, Teasing friends, University Students, help in need, night shifts, rude customer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Dong Sik is a part time worker who works the night shift at the grocery shop to pay for his tuition. In Woo is the regular customer who visits often.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Shop

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik nods his head in satisfaction. It is 11 PM, time to finally close the grocery store. He can't wait to head home and finish his homework and studies. Working or extra money, tuition fees and studying at the University, toggling both isn't easy but he can't ask his family for extra money when they are trying hard with the new barbecue joint they have opened.

He shakes his head and stretches. He closes the counter, makes sure no one else is in the shop, switches off all the lights leaving only one on. He walks towards the door and is about to change the sign from 'We are Open' to 'We are closed', when a sudden lean figure, dressed in all black pops up out of nowhere and causes Dong Sik to have a heart attack.

Dong Sik turns and slides down the door, clutching his chest with one hand and the door handle with the other and takes a deep breath. He locks the door on instinct, his hand moving from the handle to the lock below. He can't move his hand, he is shaking.

Is the grim reaper here? Dramatic much? Is this a burglar? But he isn't wearing a mask to cover his face and there are CCTVs in and outside the shop. 

He hears the other person's voice, it is deep and smooth. "Are you dying? How am I supposed to get ingredients for my dinner?"

Dong Sik hits his head on the door, softly. Why does this stranger want him to die? Why is this stranger more worried about his dinner than Dong Sik being alive?

He gets up on shaky legs and gets another look at the guy. He is tall, pale, has a handsome face, strong jaw, sharp cheek bones, gelled and perfectly styled hair, black slacks, black turtle neck.

Dong Sik turns pink a little. He hopes he doesn't develop a crush on this stranger. He recently discovered that he is gay and things are not going well with his confidence.

Chil Sung, Bo Kyung and Taek Soo try to help but not much can help Dong Sik unless he decides to change his personality and attitude and takes the first step.

And just why the hell is Dong Sik so good at embarrassing himself in front of handsome strangers? How is this going to help his gay self?

"H-how can I help?"

The guy shrugs. "Shop is closed."

Dong Sik shakes his fluffy mop of head. "We are open 24/7!" He then turns and smacks himself in the head. They are not open 24/7, the counter is closed and the shop is dark, there is no one else and he was about to change the sign and lock the shop and leave. Why does Dong Sik become a blubbering mess in front of good looking people?

People have told that Dong Sik is smart and cute himself, why does his confidence disappear into a black hole when he needs it the most? Why can't he socialize with people? This is why he has never gotten a proper date, be it with girls or guys. Because he ends up stuttering in front of them and cannot find proper topics of discussion.

The guy smirks knowingly, "Is it?"

Dong Sik knows that the guy is being sarcastic. That he is teasing Dong Sik. Dong Sik is just glad that the guy doesn't state the obvious.

Dong Sik steps back, unlocks the door and allows the guy to enter. He makes a beeline for the cooler. Dong Sik isn't staring, no, he doesn't hover. The guy seems to know his way around. Dong Sik doesn't need to help him.

The guy also seems to know where the vegetables and fruits are kept at night, the ones inside the cooler, the ones covered under burlap.

Dong Sik trudges back to the counter and reopens it, once he is sure that he cannot help, that the guy isn't a burglar or a murderer out to get him. The guy doesn't seem to have any weapons on him, Dong Sik can safely assume.

The guy comes back too quickly for Dong Sik's liking. He rings up the counter slowly, steadily, dropping a few items now and then, ignoring the guy's sighs and rolling of eyes. Why, why, Dong Sik, why the hell is he nervous?

"Here Sir, the total is 25$."

The guy hands him over a 30$ bill and Dong Sik gives him the change and the bag.

The guy leaves without even a thank you and all Dong Sik can do is watch his back. The guy probably knows Dong Sik's name because of the name tag, if he took the pain to notice it, he seemed observant but not interested in Dong Sik. Dong Sik couldn't even strike a conversation and get his name, much less his number. The guy would have probably flat out refused.

Dong Sik ruffles his hair in frustration and closes the shop and leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~

The guy becomes a regular at night much to Dong Sik's excitement _and_ embarrassment.

Excited because he can take sneak peak glances at the guy, failing to be not obvious. Embarrassed because Dong Sik always does something or the other with his usual clumsy self.

It has been nearly two weeks and Dong Sik has failed to know anything about the guy. Bo Kyung, Chil Sung and Taek Soo's pitying and judging looks do nothing to help. They sometimes stay back and watch the circle of dance that Dong Sik does around the guy with popcorn and coke.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bo Kyung shakes her head, "Dong Sik aa, I think you should give up. He doesn't seem to be your type. Do you even know who is your type? It is your first time and he also seems a bit rude and arrogant. High class even. I think you should try someone else."

Dong Sik pouts and gets back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dong Sik bows his head as the guy starts yelling nonsense about the service at the shop. That the items are too pricey, that the lighting is not good, that there is no one else there to help. 

Of course, it is the night shift, there won't be a lot of customers, hence there will not be a lot of workers at the shop. Usually only one person stays during the night shift, they barely get a handful or two of customers. The manager leaves at 8 PM, after the rush hour. The manager sometimes stays during the night shift, occasionally and today is not one of those lucky days, er, nights.

The manager trusts Dong Sik a lot, that's why Dong Sik does most of the night shifts and is entrusted with the counter, the money and a pair of the shop key. 

This guy seems to be drunk. Bo Kyung, Taek Soo and Chil Sung are not here today for help and Dong Sik is never good at dealing with rude, pushy customers.

"I am s-sorry, Sir, the prices are not decided by me. Is there something specific I can help you with?"

He screams, "I am not buying anything in this shitty shop! I need your manager right now."

"I a-apologize, Sir, the manager has already left for the day, you can only meet him tomorrow!"

"How dare you? How dare you talk like this to a customer, so rude, don't you know your place?! Call him and ask him to come this instant!"

The guy is spitting and Dong Sik feels like he is going to be killed. "I-I can't do that S-sir, p-please, I n-need you to come back tomorrow."

The guy takes a step forward and raises his hand and Dong Sik ducks, kneels down and places his arms over his head in defense but the blow never comes. Dong Sik's heart doesn't stop thudding in his chest.

He looks up, through the mop of his hair and sees that the guy has blocked the rude customer's attempt to hit Dong Sik, with practiced ease.

The tall guy glares at the drunk one. "What are you doing? I will call the cops for attempted assault. I am the witness and there are CCTV cameras which will back me up."

He brings out the cell phone and side steps easily as the guy tries to snatch his phone, the guy falls down. He gets up and sees that he is already calling the cops.

"Hello, 119, I am at the-"

The guy bolts for the door and Dong Sik's entire form sags in relief, his butt drops to the floor and he gently rocks himself.

The guy cuts the phone and doesn't ask if Dong Sik is OK, he just settles next to Dong Sik and stays.

After sometime, when Dong Sik can bring himself to speak, he says, "T-Thanks...?"

"In Woo, Seo In Woo."

"Thanks, In Woo-ssi."

The guy snorts, "I didn't do it for you, it was annoying and loud and he thought of himself as a big shot and I didn't like it."

How dare someone else try to humiliate or hit what is _his_ source of amusement?

"It still helped m-me, so thanks."

In Woo just shrugs.

"Y-you don't have to s-stay, In Woo-ssi."

In Woo just rolls his eyes, "I am just waiting for you to ring my items, Dong Sik-ssi."

It is then Dong Sik realizes that In Woo's basket is filled with groceries. He gets up, stumbles, In Woo catches him and he rushes to the counter after mumbling another thank you.

He rings up the items, slowly, with shaking hands. In Woo sighs and does the ringing instead of Dong Sik. He finishes and looks at Dong Sik, "You should call someone." He is not helping Dong Sik. He is doing the ringing because he wants to finish this quickly, he doesn't want Dong Sik to end up breaking anything.

He isn't worried about this fluffy haired guy, he doesn't want him to collapse alone in the store, In Woo can't stay, so he asks Dong Sik to call one of his friends to pick him up.

There is no way In Woo is interested in someone who is so soft, so gentle, so meek, someone who has such low self confidence. He is not attracted to Dong Sik's fluffy appearance, not his cute doe eyes behind those glasses, not his yellow sweater, not his poofy hair.

Dong Sik nods and calls Bo Kyung. He informs his manger and his manager gives the go ahead for him to close the store even though it is 10 PM. His manager seems very worried about him and asks him to take a day off if required.

In Woo waits till he sees Bo Kyung and leaves without saying anything to Dong Sik or her.

It is done, In Woo isn't going to come back, Dong Sik thinks. He isn't going to return, In Woo thinks to himself. This isn't worth it. He should just walk away. He should walk away before he ends up strangling or killing Dong Sik in frustration. Why is he distracted by his hair instead? Why does he want to touch, pet, kiss and own this guy? This Dong Sik?

~~~~~~~~~~

A week has passed and Dong Sik isn't hallucinating, In Woo has apparently decided to come again. Apparently, someone cannot stay away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
